


Prelude to Gold

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: I'm tagging it anyway, M/M, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Whump, does this count as whump, i honestly do not know what else to tag this with, i just wanted to write They, mentions of hilda but that's really it for other characters, most definitely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: i named this after a morfonica song out of spite don't mindanyway prompt for this one is coughing up blood, take it i wrote it in one sitting and did the minimum amount of spell checking so
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Seth (Under Night In-Birth)
Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488791
Kudos: 6





	Prelude to Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i named this after a morfonica song out of spite don't mind
> 
> anyway prompt for this one is coughing up blood, take it i wrote it in one sitting and did the minimum amount of spell checking so

Hyde rushed to the Abyss, stumbling as he ran. He knew he had to stop Hilda, and he knew he had to do it soon. The overwhelming EXS he was charging towards suddenly weakened as he got closer, and it was almost entirely gone by the time he reached the door. It cracked open and Hyde readied himself for a fight before a familiar face came stumbling out, blood running down his face. "Seth?! What are you doing here?!"

Seth barely acknowledged him. He limped forward, towards Hyde, before his legs gave out. Hyde rushed to catch him, the other hissing in pain as he landed in his arms. "What the hell happened? You look terrible!"

"I took care of Paradox. We shouldn't have to worry about her for a while."

"Forget about her for a minute, would ya? What happened to _you _?!" Hyde yelled. He tried to help Seth stand, but he could only keep himself up for a few seconds before falling right into him again. Hyde opted to help him sit down instead, and lead him to a wall where he sank down to the floor, a small trail of blood staining the wall as he went.__

__Seth was a lot more beat up than he initially looked. It was faint, but there were bloodstains on his clothes, and a few tears in the fabric revealed cuts of varying degrees. Seth had the left side of his face turned away from him, and it was difficult to assess the damage. "Can you look at me for a sec?" Seth eyed him from the corner of his eye for a second before returning to staring at the far wall. "Seth, just let me look. I'm trying to help."_ _

__"Just looking isn't going to help."_ _

__"It'll help me patch you up later. Now, c'mon." Hyde turned Seth's head with little resistance from him, something he wasn't entirely thrilled about. The blood running from Seth's head stained the white of his bangs crimson. His left eye was shut tight, likely because the blood made it hard to see. Hyde lifted the other's bangs to get a better look at the wound. Seth winced as Hyde's hand brushed over the wound, attempting to back away from the touch. "Sorry, sorry." Hyde quickly apologized before examining the wound. It was bleeding quite a lot, but it didn't look like anything was broken. Hyde moved his hand away and Seth's bangs fell back into place._ _

__Seth's breathing was labored now that Hyde noticed. It had a gravelly quality to it, and Hyde didn't like what that possibly meant. "Is there anything else-" before Hyde could even finish, Seth's hand shot up to his mouth as harsh coughs shook his body. Hyde wasn't sure what to do. Seth's free hand fumbled for Hyde's and had it in a death grip once he found it. Hyde could see tears slowly inching down his face from the pain. Seth's coughing eventually calmed and his hand came away bloody. He was still struggling to breathe, and coughing had only made it worse._ _

__"Are you alright now?" Hyde asked. He shifted his hand in Seth's to properly hold it, and the fact the other just accepted it without any fuss was concerning. Seth started nodding off, and Hyde gently pat his cheek to wake him up. "You have to stay awake, Seth. I don't know how badly she hurt you, and I don't want you dying on me. Just hang in there until we get you some help, alright?" Seth nodded, the action lacking energy. Hyde slid his arms under the other's legs and behind his back and carefully lifted him up, apologizing whenever he jostled an injury. Once he was up in his arms, Seth had his head resting against Hyde's arm._ _

__Once Hyde began to move, Seth looked up at him weakly and spoke in a hoarse voice. "...Kido?"_ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Why...are you helping me..?"_ _

__"I'm not gonna leave you to die, Seth. Besides, what kind of friend would I if I just left you here?"_ _

__Seth didn't respond, not for a while. Hyde fled the area and headed towards his home as the sun began to paint the sky in hues of blue. As Hyde reached the street his house was on, Seth spoke. "Hyde?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Thank you."_ _


End file.
